


Canzone di Donour

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Cuore di Mathew sta fallendo. Non c'era alcun avviso prima mano. Ludwig lo salva nell'unico modo che possibile. GerCan stabilito.





	Canzone di Donour

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Mathew era stato in cucina quando è successo. Egli aveva appena finito di lavorare e stava diventando un sorso d'acqua dal cabinet. Allora gli occhi di Mathew si spalancarono. Il vetro è caduto giù. Inciampò; Egli non riusciva più a sentire, o controllo, sua braccia o gambe. Lui è caduto troppo. Suoi occhi spalancati a sorpresa prima hanno rotolato in su in testa e gli occhi chiusi. Era incosciente prima sapeva anche quello che era successo a lui.

Ludwig si è scesi di lavoro allo stesso tempo che Mathew ha fatto. È stata l'occasione fortunata di fortuna che egli aveva deciso di andare dritto a casa quel giorno e ho visto che Mathew svenuto sul pavimento della cucina invece di andare per generi alimentari in anticipo come aveva pianificato.

Mathew arrivata in ospedale che molto più veloce.

Quanto velocemente ci arrivò anche se aveva cambiato nulla.

'I suoi organi stanno cedendo.'

I medici avevano lasciato solo nella sala d'attesa dopo avergli dato la notizia. Era solo quando erano andati che si rese conto che aveva dimenticato di chiedere loro se poteva andare in camera Mathew era in questo momento. Forse era meglio che non l'ha fatto, Mathew era sveglio ora e stava piangendo. Non voleva Mathew a vederlo. Era lui quello forte fuori di essi. Se ha pianto, Mathew sarebbe troppo.

Prognosi di Mathew era morte.

Ludwig ha chiesto ai medici di mettere Mathew sotto anestesia.

Egli sapeva che Mathew non avrebbe accettato questo.

Cuore di Mathew era di più grande preoccupazione in questo momento, sarebbe smettere di battere presto. E non c'erano nessuna costruzione disponibile proprio allora.

Ludwig ha chiesto solo per i risultati del test dopo che egli sapeva per certo che l'effetto dell'anestesia si era addormentato Mathew.

Essi erano un fiammifero.

Ha chiesto per due fogli di carta, uno interno sfoderato, l'altro il foglio del modulo di donour. Una penna è stato dato anche con loro. Il dottore lo guardò gentilmente, con simpatia, quando ha consegnato le due carte.

Ha riempito fuori nella stanza di ospedale di Mathew così che lui poteva vedere un'ultima volta.

'Va tutto bene da me'.

Ed è stato davvero, che questo era l'unico modo che conosceva che sapeva di che poteva tenere Mathew vivo.

A volte sacrifici devono essere effettuate.

Nonostante la corsa che è stato messo in esso e l'urgenza che tutti ci ha reso nervoso, l'intervento chirurgico è stato un successo. Mathew ha svegliato dopo che è stato fatto. L'infermiera che è venuto a controllare su di lui gli porse la nota che Ludwig aveva scritto prima della chirurgia.

"This modo saremo entrambi essere in grado di rimanere in vita. Una parte di me vivono con voi. In questo modo sarò in grado di essere sempre con voi. Ti amo. Per favore non dimenticare mai che."  
-Ludwig 

Ci è voluto un attimo per quello ad affondare prima grida di Mathew del dolore, della perdita, rimbomba attraverso i corridoi dell'ospedale.

Strano abbinamento? Sì. Questo ha senso? No. Quando ho scritto questo, ho solo voluto scrivere una storia GerCan, ecco quindi che è. 

Spero che vi piaccia!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ....................................................................................................................................  
> Spero di vedere tutti voi in foto degli attacchi climatici che stanno accadendo in tutto il mondo! Ho colpito ogni venerdi ' da mesi. Abbiamo bisogno di quante più persone possibile per farlo. Se vi è piaciuto il mio lavoro qui, si prega di prendere in considerazione l'assunzione di un'ora anche del vostro tempo per andare a stare in piedi per il nostro futuro. Questa emergenza climatica significherà che sono più propenso a morire di cambiamento climatico di quanto io sia a morire di vecchiaia, per non parlare di tutti gli altri sulla terra è anche minacciato. Ci serve un'azione. Quindi, per favore, fate tutto quello che potete. 
> 
> Cin cin  
> nord


End file.
